Jack Spicer's Story
by kitty-krazy04
Summary: This is a story of Jack Spicer's past, present and future, but mainly about his past and how he became the person he is today. Some OC's.
1. Jack's Chair

Everyone knows Jack Spicer as the Evil Boy Genius who is determined to own every last Shen Gong Wu and have the whole world in the palm of his hands, possibly the universe. But what everyone doesn't know is how he became the black hearted villain that he is today. What or who, made him this way?

* * *

It all began in elementary school, the second grade to be exact. Jack was a quite normal and well behaved seven year old. Yeah, hard to believe really, right? He was quiet, and although he didn't have any close friends to play with, he liked being by himself most of the time. His favourite toy was the building blocks, always building different obstacles each day and advancing. All the other kids played with the doll's house or those trolls with the colourful hair, but not Jack. Building up his ideas with the blocks was the only thing that distracted him at play time.

Until that day.

That day when his whole daily routine changed.

* * *

Little Jack skipped happily into school like it was no other day. His mother had made him his normal breakfast, gave him his normal packed lunch, drove him to the school on their normal route and she kissed him on the cheek like any other normal goodbye.

Jack was usually the first one in the classroom, even before the teacher, but not this morning. A young girl sat at the front, usually the seat where Jack sits. It was a two seated desk of course, but he always had it to himself. He stood there staring, not knowing what to do next.

"Hi!" She chirped happily, grinning at him. He jumped at her voice, and noticed that she had her two front teeth missing.

She also had dark brown chocolate pigtails poking out either side of her head, with a fringe that wasn't quite straight. Her clothes, from what Jack could see from where he was standing, were blue denim dungarees which were a bit muddy and a dark green top with tiny orange cat heads decorated all over. Her scuffed red wellies swung in and out under the desk.

Jack wriggled underneath his clean neat clothes, not knowing what to say or do still.

"Don't talk much do ya?" The girl spoke again, her hazel orbs blinking at him.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of footsteps alerted them. The teacher walked in, smiling at them both.

"Good morning, Jack. I see you've met our newest recruit."

"He was about to speak, Miss!"

"Were you, Jack? It's good to see you're making a friend. It's _Mrs. _Stevens, Vicky."

"Sorry Miss, oops, I mean Mrs. Stevens." Vicky said.

Jack looked over at the teacher, scratching his arm absently.

"Ahh, I almost forgot. You'll be seated beside Miss. Parsons for now on, Jack."

Jack nodded, and not having any choice, he walked over to the desk slowly and slid onto the chair. They sat in awkward silence for a while. Not long after they were seated, all the other children came piling in, and a buzz of chatter, laughter and shrieks suddenly filled the classroom.

* * *

**A.N; I know it wasn't a very long chapter, but I just wanted to get the first part of Jack's life changing day done. That isn't all of the day by the way, just a small bit of it I guess. I missed writing about Jack Spicer! And I've always had this idea in my head. I wish I hadn't of deleted Tough Love, even though it was SO cheesy, it was the only Xiaolin Showdown story I've uploaded on here... I think. I coulda edited it aswell, but I lost it all. Oh well, here's to this new story! I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Jack's Hideout

The bell for recess struck and Jack was the last one out as usual. He peered around the room and noticed even the toothy girl with the pigtails was out before him. Walking over to the toy box, he frowned. The bag of building blocks were missing. Nobody ever plays with them, where could they be? Could he have perhaps left them somewhere and didn't put them back? He sighed. Gathering his things, he made his way outside.

As much as Jack loved lesson time, he also loved Recess. Perhaps a little bit more than learning, because he had the whole half hour to himself without the other children around. Well, of course there were children around, but nobody ever played where Jack did.

He had his own special place, hidden away from all the other noisy children. It was a bush at the back of the playground, where nobody dared to play because it was forbidden. The bush had a little burrow-like entering around the side, almost like a cave. Jack knew he could get in to trouble if he ever got caught, but he never has no far. He was invisible. The children never asked him to play and the teachers never spoke to him. It was fine though, he liked it that way. Sometimes he felt lonely and left out, but he had gotten used to it. It was fine. All he needed was himself.

Like a ninja, he began edging his way over to his secret hideout. He checked to see if anyone was looking. The coast was clear. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't have all the time in the world. He had just half an hour. In his world, half an hour felt like a year. It was great.

He peered into the bush, grinning to himself. Then his face dropped. The feeling of horror flooded his body. Someone was in here. Someone was sitting in his place. He blinked several times and saw a toothy grin. It was the new girl.

"Hi!" She squeaked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. She sat crossed legged in front of the building blocks Jack played with every day when he come here. They were built into what looked like a building. She was building it higher and higher.

"W-what..." Jack couldn't get his words out. How dare she come in here and wreck everything! "You... this is my-"

"It's great isn't it?" Vicky interrupted, building the blocks into some kind of tower.

"How did you get here?"

"I was exploring and I just found it! I love building blocks, they're my fav-"

"-You didn't _find_it!" Jack snapped, making her jump so the tower collapsed in a heap on her lap. "This is mine! All of it! The secret place, the blocks, everything!" He snatched a handful of the blocks and threw them in all angles. Some hit Vicky, making her eyes become watery.

"Ouch! Hey! Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Go away! I HATE YOU!"

With that, Vicky burst into tears. Jack stood there, breathing in and out, not knowing what to do next. He regretted straight away what he had done. Suddenly, he heard something. There were footsteps coming in this directions.

"Hello, kids? You're not supposed to be in there! I'm counting to three and you'd better come out!" Said a voice. Jack made a peep hole through the bushes and felt angrier than ever. It was a teacher, she must of heard all the noise. He had been caught.

"One..." She counted, tapping her foot. Jack still stood in the same place. He looked at Vicky, who was still sobbing into her hands.

"Two..."

He saw Vicky getting up at this point, rubbing her eyes and exiting the hideout.

"Vicky? I'm suprised at you. You're first day aswell!" Jack heard the teacher say. "Is there anyone else in there?" Jack waited, dreading the thought of being told off. He had never been told off before. He knew that that girl was going to rat him out for yelling at her.

"Right, good. Why are you crying? You're in a lot of trouble, missy. Come on now, the bell is about to go." The teacher told Vicky. Jack breathed out, relieved. He also felt guilty. Maybe he should of come out and told the teacher it was all him, and that he was just showing her his special place where he played. He peered through the bush again, watching them walk away. Vicky turned her head and spotted him looking. She smiled.

Jack quickly tumbled backwards. He was very confused. Why was she smiling? Did she want to get in trouble? Jack scratched his head, not able to figure it out. He screamed in her face, he told her he hated her in a fit of rage, he threw the blocks at her and all she could do was smile at him? This girl was weird.

* * *

All Jack could do in lesson time was fidget. He felt so uncomfortable sitting next to Vicky. He wanted to ask her all kinds of questions, but all he could do was wait. From the corner of his eye, he saw her staring at him. He swallowed and felt himself go incredibly hot.

The teacher had finally told them to draw a picture of their families and where they lived. Jack exhaled. He reached over for his pencil case, but as he did so, so did Vicky. He quickly drew his hand back.

"Can I borrow some crayons?" She asked him, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly. _Why does she keep doing that?_Jack thought, wondering whether she had something in her eye.

"Helloooo? Do you even talk?"

Jack flew back from space and looked at her. "Yes." He replied in a small voice, pushing the pencil case closer to her. She unzipped it and chose the black crayon for outlining. The one Jack was going to use.

Jack cleared his throat. "H-How much trouble did you get in?"

"I has to be watched in case I wonder off again." She replied, drawing. Her tongue stuck out as she did so.

"Sorry for yelling." Jack mumbled, also picking out a color. He chose the navy blue for outlining, closest to black. He felt really weird talking normally to someone his age, like he was dreaming. He decided she wasn't so bad after all. Besides, she had the same kind of direction as him AND she likes building blocks. She was different, and he liked different.

"It's okay... why did you get so angry? Did I do something wrong?" Jack shook his head. He peered over to Vicky's drawing and saw that she had drew a really big house with lots of windows. He looked at his own drawing and compared. His house wasn't very big. It was just a normal sized house.

"It that where you live?" Jack asked her curiously, she stopped drawing. She had added just one person.

"Yeah. I live in it all by myself with my butler." Vicky replied, then added, "Mummy and Daddy go away a lot, so I'm not really sure what they look like anymore. So I've just drawn Edgar because he's the only family I got." Jack looked puzzled. He wasn't so sure what a Butler was.

"Your house is nice." Vicky complimented, glancing at his drawing. He had just drew his house and his Mum and Dad.

"Thank you." Jack said, feeling quite proud. It was the first compliment he had ever gotten from someone who wasn't his mother.

"I like you." Vicky told him, coloring in her picture. "You're strange, but I like you."

Jack felt a very warm feeling inside. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he liked it. He liked it even more than spending time alone at play time. He looked over to her and she smiled. He gave a little smile right back.

He suddenly realized.

He had made his first ever friend.


	3. Jack's Farewell

Every day of school, Jack spent a lot of time with his new found friend. They played together in Jack's secret hideout, although the first few weeks Vicky had been watched so they had to play normally on the playground. Vicky showed him a game he had never had the chance to play before. She called it 'pretend.' It involved anything and everything. They could be daring pirates, sailing the seven seas, on a voyage of discovery to find the lost treasure, perhaps courageous explorers, trekking through the rainforests and bumping into all kinds of tropical animals, or maybe infamous superheroes, saving the world from evil and torment. Jack loved this game, he was very glad Vicky had come along. He didn't realise what he had been missing all this time in the playground. No wonder all the children looked like they were having the time of their lives every time it was recess.

A few weeks had past, and Vicky was finally let go off having a watcher due to good behaviour. She and Jack high fived with happiness before they ran out towards the secret hideout, before anyone could see them.  
Jack breathed out. He crawled into the bush and plonked himself down. He was finally back. Vicky soon followed him, placing herself next to Jack. It was rather cramped. Their shoulders were touching so much that Vicky had elbowed him in the ribs accidently. He yelped and rubbed his side. This place was only fit for one. He didn't mind though, he was used to having his best friend around now.

"This is so cool." Vicky whispered, fidgetting excitedly.

"We have to make sure that we don't get caught." Jack warned, knowing how much Vicky can blurt things out. Vicky accidently told their tutor about them having a secret hideout before, but Jack quickly said that it was imaginary.

"I wonder if anyone will notice that we're not on the playground."

Jack glanced at her, thinking the same too. They had played on there for weeks now. What if the teacher that caught Vicky here before suddenly clocked on?

"Let's just enjoy our time here." Jack told her, shaking his head as if the thoughts would fly out his head and into the wind. Vicky nodded in agreement.

"So... what shall we play?"

Jack began to think. He looked around the hideout. The blocks were back in the toybox in the classroom. There was no need for them anymore since they started playing 'Pretend.'  
"It's a bit snug in here." Vicky admitted, lifting her legs up from the crossed-legged position and hugged them, placing her head on her knees facing Jack.

"You're right."

"Maybe we shouldn't play in here anymore."

Jack's heart sank. He had always played here, ever since his first day when him and all the children started playing on the bigger kids playground. This was the place he came for comfort, to be alone. He was here when he was happy, sad and a little in between. He then wished Vicky hadn't of turned up after all, otherwise he'd still have the choice to stay. _No, no. I take it back_, Jack thought, shaking his head again. _She's been a great friend. We'll always be best friends, no matter what... _Even though he knew in his heart he had to say goodbye, he couldn't fathom the thought of leaving it behind.

"It'll be okay." Vicky said, seeing his worried expression and petting him on the arm. "When I'm ill or something, you can come back here. I wouldn't mind. It's your place afterall."

Jack shook his head, "I don't think I will."

"Ever?"

"Never ever. Besides... your games are better than a bunch of old building blocks." Jack said, smiling at her.

"Maybe we can put them together?"

"There aren't enough building blocks." Jack replied sadly. They both crawled back out from the bush. Jack looked over to the playground. "We should sneak back before someone sees us."

As they started to walk, Jack peered over to his hideout. He smiled to himself. _I'll find a much better hideout someday, maybe build my own!_

* * *

It was home time. All the children packed up their things and stampeded off to meet their parents. Some children only lived up the road from the school and were big enough to walk all by themselves. Jack was almost 9, but he had always walked home on his own, even when he was in elementary school. His parents were good parents, but he told them that he took the school bus. He remembered when he first rode the school-bus to school, all the other kids laughed and poked fun at him for wearing a sleeveless sweater. From then on, he chose to walk to school and back every day.

Jack and Vicky headed outside together. Vicky took his head and starting skipping along until a group of third graders burst into fits of giggles.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Jackie?" One of them called.

"Kissy kissy!" Another one chirped. They began making silly kissing sounds behind them.

Jack stopped to a halt, blushing madly. He slowly ungripped Vicky's hand and pretending to tie his shoelace.

"You shut your mouth!" Vicky called back, which made a few of them make weird faces at her, sticking their tongues out and waggling them at her.

Vicky rolled her eyes and turned back to Jack. "Immature."

"I-I don't know what they're talking about." He replied as they continued to walk. Vicky spotted Edgar, her butler. Jack looked up and saw a tall man in a black suit and tie, white shirt and very shiny shoes as if he'd just bought them. He was quite old and wrinkly, had short, grey hair which was styled into a side parting. He wore a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Miss Vicky, hello there, Jack." Edgar nodded, looking down at them. Vicky beamed at him.

"Hi." Jack squeaked.

"Will you be requiring a lift, Mr. Jack?" Edgar asked. Jack had always scooted off on his own when it was hometime, telling them both that his Mum was meeting him round the corner. Vicky knew this was because he didn't like confrontation. Jack looked at Vicky. She mimed, _go ahead!  
_  
"I-If that's alright with you Mr. Edgar." Jack mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Edgar chuckled at the nickname and curtasy Jack had shown.

"Of course it is, young fellow!" He chimed, ruffling Jacks illuminous red hair. "It shall be an honor taking one of Miss. Vicky's friend's home. Or perhaps you'd like to stay for tea?"

Jack nodded slowly. It wasn't like his parents were going to wonder where he was, they were at work, as usual around this time.

They walked out of the school gates together. Vicky chatting away to Edgar about their day and what games they played. Jack looked over to them. Edgar seemed very intrigued with Vicky's story. Jack didn't have that kind of relationship with his Mum or Dad. Whenever he tried to talk to them about his day at school, they either just nod and pretend to listen whilst watching the TV or reading the newspaper, or just say 'not now, son, I'm busy.' So Jack just gave up with every kind of communication nessassary and just stayed in his room. The only person he could really talk to about anything, was Vicky.

Jack came to a stop in front of a huge long veicle. He had never seen anything like this before, surely this can't be what we're travelling in. He watched as Edgar opened the door for Vicky and climbed in the drivers compartment. Jack stood there, mouth open and completely speechless. Vicky hopped in and waved at Jack to join her.

"Come on, this is the best part about home time! Other than actually going home!"

Jack blinked a few times, jumped in and onto the seat opposite her. He stared around him, wide eyed. The seats were black leather, the ceiling and walls were cream and there were mini TVs beside them along with consoles of every choice build in at the bottom. There were buttons up the top were you could adjust the seats to the position you wanted, speak to Edgar through it, open the side windows and the top window and turn on the heater or air condition. There was probably more, but Jack was out of view. If their car was like this, he couldn't wait to see what the house was like.

"Wow." Jack breathed.

"It get's a bit too much for me too sometimes." Vicky said, grinning. Jack looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Just kidding, it's awesome!"

"My life is so boring." Jack blurted out unexpectedly.

"You could live with me!" Vicky told him, waving her arms in the air.

"My parents probably wouldn't even notice I'm gone." Jack sighed, sinking into the comfy leather seat.

"I don't see why. You're brilliant Jack, you're the smartest kid in the class."

"People don't care about that though..."

"I care." Vicky said softly.

"I'm glad. You're the only person I need." Jack told her.

"Aww, you children are breaking my heart!" Edgar's voice said through the speaker. Jack and Vicky giggled into their laps.

* * *

**A:N - I've only just realized that they're about 8-9 years old (2nd grade and all) So ignore the fact that I made Vicky talk like an idiot in the last chapter. I'll try and edit that asap. My bad! Also the chapters WILL gradually be a lot longer, so bare with me :)**


	4. Jack's House

The hours flew by at Vicky's house, although, it was a manor, and it made Jack's house look like a shack. Before Jack knew it, it was time for him to be taken home. Edgar and Vicky waved him goodbye as he jumped out of the car. Edgar offered to walk Jack all the way to his front porch to greet his parents, but Jack insisted it was fine and that they were probably out somewhere.

"It's okay really. I've got my own set of keys, look", pulling them out and jingling them.

Edgar smiled and nodded, "I see, well tell them we said hi."

"Err, I will", Jack lied.

"It was fun today, Jack", Vicky told him, jumping out of the limo and hugging him tightly.

He watched them drive off after they all said their last goodbyes, then he turned around to face his house. It was just like any other house in the street really, nothing special, just your average two floored, two bedroom kind.

He hurried ahead towards the door, unlocking it and slamming it when it got inside. He did this every day after school, kind of hoping that his parents would hear. He stood still for a moment, listening. He didn't hear the usual sound of the television, so he assumed they must of gone out. Probably on yet another business venture. His actions were a fail once again, even though they were absent. Even if they were home, they'd only wave a hand to shoo him or nod and pretend they were listening to his stories about school. He tried running away once, but it was pointless. When he dragged his feet back home after a few hours sitting in the park out in the rain, they hadn't even lifted their heads from their work papers.

He ran up to his room and jumped onto his bed, lay down and faced the ceiling once more. His room wasn't the best room in the world. It was overly boring and plain. Brown and cream, it obviously wasn't his first choice. He imagined how he wanted it a thousand times over. A space room, because he was fasinated with science ever since he could remember. It wasn't because his parents were scientists. Even if they were trailer park trash, he'd still long to have a science career in his life. He longed for a room he could smile at ever time he walked into it, but he didn't have the guts to ask. He pictured his bed covered in planets and stars, with matching curtains and carpet. His walls and ceiling covered in plastic stars, so that when he turned off the light before he went to sleep, he would look up and see millions glowing, like he was really sleeping under the night sky. The only space related thing he has is a medium sized model of all the planets. It was probably his most prized possession, and the only thing his father bothered to get his. Now he only gives him money for his birthdays and christmasses, so he didn't have to waste the time picking out presents specially. Most kids would obviously love money, but to Jack, it really is the thought that counts. He never spent his money when he got it, it all goes in an old empty jar. His savings for college.

Sometimes he wished that it hadn't always been like this, but it had. He couldn't remember a time when he had a long meaningful conversation with his parents. Not once have they asked him how school once. Never have they cuddled him in the night because he was afraid of the dark. His Mother never kissed him goodnight or tucked him in. His Father never played catch with him or took him fishing. He longed for their love when he was younger than he was now, but he gave up many years ago. They were never going to change. He got used to it really. Yet somewhere deep down inside him, he still clinged onto a single thread of hope that some day, they would realise how they deprived him.

Jack rolled onto his side, facing his bedside table with the alarm clock on. It was only seven thirty, which meant only twelve and a half hours until school. Jack sighed. Time only flies when you don't want it to. He was looking forward to school tomorrow. In fact, he always did lately. Before Vicky came into his life, he never knew what having a friend was really like. He was grateful that he was the first kid in the class she spoke to. It was a great feeling knowing that someone was thinking about him in the same way he was, or at least he hoped so. What was he thinking? Of course she was. They were best friends. They would always be together, no matter what.

A sound of a car door slamming suddenly disturbs Jacks flowing thoughts. His parents were finally home. Jack realised that he had been lying there for ages, staring at the clock. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and then, a quiet tapping on Jacks door which almost made him roll off his bed. Without hesitation, he quickly jumped over the bed and opened the door. His father stood before him. It had been a long time since this happened_, or did this ever happen? _Jack wondered, scratching his head and waiting for his father to speak. It was obvious he'd forgotten how to even talk to him properly.

"This... was in the door when me and your mother came home," His father piped up, clearing his throat along the way. He held up folder up piece of paper. Jack said nothing.

"It's addressed to you. Well, obviously."

Jack stayed silent, but took the paper from him.

"I've really got to get on with work. Have a nice night," And with that, Jack was alone again. He watched his father shuffled into his own bedroom and closed the door.

"He couldn't get away fast enough," he sighed, flopping back down onto his bed. _The have a nice night part was a bit out of character for him though, _Jack thought, _not that I'd know. He must be in a good mood._

Even though it wasn't really a proper conversation, nevertheless, it was a start. He couldn't help but feel a little bit bad that he didn't say anything back, so it wasn't a conversation at all. He may as well of been talking to a brick wall.

Jack shook his head and remembered the note in his hand. He slowly opened it, revealing a small scribble of writing. Vicky's writing. It said:

**You are the best friend in the whole world.  
**  
Jack read the words over and over again. Just 9 syllables, yet the best 9 syllables he had ever gotten on a note. Probably the only note he had ever gotten. He really did have the bestest friend anyone could ever wish for. After that little suprise, Jack had completely forgotten how rubbish he had been feeling since he arrived home. He placed the note under his pillow and dropped off to sleep with a smile on his face and a warmth in his heart.


	5. Jack's Cousin: Part I

Spring was in the air, and Jack and Vicky spent many days together doing mainly nothing but lay about among the grass surrounded by the almost warm sunny breeze. Vicky still hadn't gone to Jack's house, but she didn't mind too much. Although sometimes she wondered what it was like inside, as she had only seen it from the limosine window. She wondered what his parents were like. Were they nice? Are they the reason why he hasn't invited her for tea yet? Maybe he was ashamed of his bedroom and how untidy it was? No, Jack didn't really seem the messy type. He was very organized and his clothes and appearence was always pristine. It was buggering her a lot, yet she was glad that Jack had even considered even playing with her, let alone anything else. Vicky decided to forget about it, and was prepared to wait for Jack to decide whether or not he wanted to introduce her to the rest of the Spicer family. She knew how much of a private person Jack was, and thought it was best to keep quiet about the whole thing.

Jack had fallen asleep whilst she was pondering. She smiled to herself. Jack was pretty cute when he was sleeping. She remembered again that it was Jacks birthday soon, and she still had to think of a gift. She knew exactly what to get him.

She then heard Edgar, "Miss Vicky? Shouldn't you two be off to school by now? The school bus just went past!"

"Take us, Edgar?" Vicky pleaded, getting up quickly then nudging Jack with her foot. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight. Edgar appeared, about to head towards the limo.

"Erm, maybe the limo is a bit too flashy for school, can we just take Dads car? I'm sure he won't mind... not that he's ever around." Vicky mumbled. Edgar nodded and obediently went to the garage.

Vicky looked over at Jack. He had barely said a word all morning.

"So come on, whats up?"

He shrugged.

"You're so sleepy and you've barely said two words since we met up!"

"I just... haven't had a great nights sleep, that's all."

* * *

"Well well! Late again are we, Vicky? And Jack! Not like you to be." Mrs. Stevens said stirnly, as both children burst through the door. Jack bowed his head in shame, Vicky just mumbled an apology and something about not being able to find her socks.

They both trailed to their seat. Well, at least one of them did. Jack stood there, blinking rapidly at a small girl with long brown hair tied up in two plaits who was sitting in his seat. She swung her legs playfully. She was wearing dungarees and red wellies. An outfit almost identical to the kind of clothes Vicky wears. Vicky hadn't even realised this suddenly surprising occurance and sat next to her.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted," Mrs. Stevens cleared her throat, she said it strictly but smiled and winked at Vicky. "We have a new student joining us today, Kelly-Anne Spicer."

Vicky looked up, wondering whether she had misheard. Then she saw Jack standing there staring at his seat. His seat which had been stolen... by the girl sitting next to her. Vicky's head spun round to see the imposter.

"_Spicer?!_"

"My beloved cousin." Jack muttered, through gritted teeth. The girl was grinning.

"Jackie!" She chimed. The whole classroom erupted with laughter.

"Now, now class, settle down. We want to make Kelly-Anne feel very welcome here. Vicky, do you mind being her buddy for the week?"

"Err..." Vicky looked at Jack, who was still standing in the same spot, not knowing what to do. "What about Jack?"

"Oh yes! Jack, would you sit at the front?" Mrs. Stevens asked nicely. Jack stood still for a moment, moving his eyes from Kelly to Vicky. Vicky looked at him sadly. He then dragged his feet to the front of the class and flopped down onto his desk.

The new girl slipped a piece of folded paper towards Vicky, as the first lesson began. Puzzled, Vicky opened it slowly, and found she had wrote 'Call me Kelleh' with a tiny drawing of what looked like her and Vicky. On the bottom of it, it also said 'Let's be friends'

Vicky smiled at her and decided to add something to it. At the same time, she started to wonder why she wanted to be friends with her. She drew herself holding up a sign saying 'YES!' and put a speech bubble coming from her mouth saying 'I'm Vickeh'  
They both giggled quietly and continued with their lesson before they got caught. After all, it wasn't Arts and Crafts yet, it was boring old Maths.  
Now Vicky had realised why Jack hadn't said more than one sentance today. She didn't get why though. His cousin didn't seem so bad at all. She looked up and saw him glaring in their direction.

* * *

After school, Jack had wondered off to walk home on his own. He knew Vicky didn't even notice once the bell had rung, she was too busy talking to his annoying cousin to pay any attention. He kicked the dirt as he walked. Kelly had moved over here from England to be closer to him and the rest of the family. His parents prefered her over him. They always wanted a daughter. A daughter just like her. Now Vicky prefers too.

"HEY!"

Jack turned his head and saw Vicky running towards him. He waited until she caught up, then continued walking, not even looking at her.

"Where did you go?" Vicky asked, poking him. She was one of the fastest runners in the whole school, so it was a pointless effort to even start running away from her.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. Vicky stopped.

"Woah, okay."

"Sorry." Jack muttered, in a not-so-sorry voice. He stopped even so, but he still didn't look up.

"Kelly went home... she lives the opposite way to us."

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"Look, just leave me alone, alright? Go to Kelly's house and bother her!" Jack hissed, starting to move again. Vicky followed, looking concerned now.

"I'm sorry she stole your seat, okay? I didn't know this was gonna happen. She seems awesome, I really-"

"No! This isn't about a stupid seat. No. No, she isn't. She isn't awesome. She's a stupid little girl who steals every thing from me, I hate her... I hate her!" Jack started to run, as fast as he ever did in his whole entire 9 years of his life. He didn't look back to see if she was chasing him, he ran and ran and ran until his house was in clear site. He collapsed on the pavement, gasping for air.  
As soon as he had caught his breath, his eyes darted around for his best friend. She was nowhere to be seen. He guessed she ran away too, but in a different direction. Or maybe shes walking slowly towards her house, crying to herself? How could he of yelled at her like that? He felt disgusted with himself for taking his anger out on her. His started to cry, sitting on his porch with his head in his knees, hugging them tightly.

He then felt a warm sensation around him. Someone was hugging him. He knew that hug, but he stayed where he was, not even daring to show his snotty face. He relaxed a little in the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know you felt that way. But me and Kelly are friends now, and I hope that we could all have fun and play together." Vicky said gently.

Jack nodded in agreement, "I'm the one who should be sorry." He said in a tiny muffled voice. _She came, even though I yelled at her. _She hugged him tighter to show she had forgiven him.

Jack heard the sound of running nearby and heard another familiar voice. It was his cousin.

"Is everything okay? Is this all my fault?" She asked, sounding as if she was about to burst into tears too.

Jack stood up, his eyes red. "No, I got jealous... It really isn't your fault. I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the past. I just, my parents... well, they're-"

Kelly stopped him, "Idiots, I know." They both smiled at each other. They had an understanding.

"Okay so, we're all sorry. Let's stop this and go play hide and seek?" Vicky suggested, Jack nodded.

Kelly grinned widely. "My favourite."

* * *

**A.N - I know it's been a while since I updated this, I'm so sorry! (lol) I hope you haven't lost interest and will still continue to read! I promised my chapters would be longer but I still haven't got round to it yet. I just really wanted to write this to let people know I haven't died! People were asking whether the chapter before this was THE last chapter... of course not :) This will hopefully be quite a long one. This chapter seems pretty confusing to people atm but I assure you things will start adding up soon. Like why has his cousin randomly appeared?! Why is Jack so angy?! Etc etc...**

**Thanks for whoever is reading, adios xoxo**


End file.
